Alien Standel
is an alien race first seen in Ultraman Tiga. Their world and race was divided between the light and dark sides of the world. The Standels can be weakened or killed by light or darkness depending which side they come from. Subtitles: *Abolbus: *Redle: History Ultraman Tiga Two aliens came to earth, the nocturnal and the solar powered . Redle was the red one, from the light side of their planet. Abolbus was the blue one from the dark side of their planet. Their ethnic groups were at war with each other for many years, to tip the balance in either's favour, they needed fighters that could stand both light and dark. Abolbus began kidnapping people who demonstrated any form of violence or a skill in fighting after dark. This included an action star and several other fighters. When he tried to kidnap a boxer, he was interrupted by Redle who he soundly defeated. The boxer and his girlfriend called GUTS about the incident, but by the time Daigo and Shinjoh arrived on scene the two aliens were gone. Redle stayed at an old woman's house, who took care of him as he reminded her of her policeman husband who had passed away. The next day, while she was out shopping Redle came to her rescue after she was assaulted by two punks on a bridge. Helping her up, he took to her destination via a piggy back ride, only to be stopped by GUTS who were calmed down when he explained himself. He told GUTS why he was on earth, of how their planet was divided between the light and dark sides and how Abolbus had come for fighters to tip the balance in his sides favor. With the old ladies advice, GUTS decided to stage a fight to lure the dark side into a trap. That night as they put their plan into motion, only Shinjoh and Daigo were taken while Hori, who was left to watch the alien had found that Redle was gone. Daigo found himself on Abolbus' ship, a dark realm. The alien demanded that Daigo, who he noted as different, surrender to his will, when he refused the alien moved to attack but Redle appeared and attacked. His power was weakened by the darkness and beaten. Abolbus, though victorious, fled and grew to a giant size. Daigo helped up Redle who said he would free the others but that Daigo had to face the alien himself. Daigo took out the Spark Lens and Ultraman Tiga appeared. The two giants battled, then Tiga, hearing Redle's words, unleashed his light on Abolubas killing him as he melted. Redle left for Planet Standel, returning all the people Abolbus kidnapped and revealed that he had came to Earth for the same reason and told Tiga to thank the old lady who helped him. Trivia *Voice actors: **Abolbus: Kozo Shioya **Redle: Tomohisa Aso *In the English Dub, Redle and Abolbus are very vocal, speaking very often, Redle was a policeman and Aborbas was a criminal looking for fighters to sell as mercenary slaves. In the original version they are silent before Redle's meeting with GUTS and both were looking to steal fighters for their sides. *Alien Standel is the first case in the Ultra Series of Alien ethnic groups. *Abolbus is also known as Abolubas. *Abolbus's tribe is possibly a tribute to Aboras and Redle's tribe is likewise a tribute to Banila. *They may have also be tributes to Alien Mysteler since they were aliens from same race but of different affiliations. *Redle and Abolbus' designs were made by modifying the concepts of Alien Zamu from Ultraman Neos. Data - Light= Alien Standel Light Tribe (Redle) :;Stats *Height: 2.08 m *Weight: 140 kg *Origin: Planet Standel Light Side :;Powers and Weapons *Telepathy: Both aliens communicated by telepathy *Size Change: Although only Abolbus demonstrated this ability, it would be unlikely that their war would've lasted so long if only one side had this power. *Fireball: Redle could fire a fireball with his weapon arm, it was weak at night *Light Absorption: Like Ultras, Redle's kind feed on light to survive, but unlike them they cannot store it. :;Weakness Redle can be weakened or killed by darkness due to his tribe empowered by light. Redle Fireball.gif|Fireball }} Merchandise Alien Standel Redel toys.jpg|Alien Standel Redel abolbas.jpg|Alien Standel Abolbus Gallery Standel.jpg Redle1.jpg Aborbas1.jpg Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Allies Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies